Phoenix of The Moon Prince
by zackayu
Summary: Luna was an ordinary country girl until one night when she met a mysterious man who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix of the Moon Prince

"What a beautiful sky." The night breeze was cold, brought shivers down my spine. "Ow!" I could feel my head swell. "Mom!!!! Felton hit my head again!" I've always knew that my elder brother hated me. But the reason why he hates me, I myself do not know.

The screams and laughter my family shared, filled the house. It was never lonely when staying at home .I stayed outside for a little while to enjoy the fresh air that only the mountains and forest have. Unlike the city, not only is the air polluted, people cannot enjoy the scenery of the nature.

I loved how the stars and the moon shine beautifully to light up the dark, night sky. I couldn't imagine what would happen if the stars and moon suddenly disappear and will never be seen again. Just the thought of it stung my eye from unshed tears.

I wiped away my tears that trailed down my cheeks. I look up and stared at the dark and beautiful sky. Far away from where I was standing, I saw a man. I rubbed my eyes to assure that I was not hallucinating. I called out to him, but there was no answer.

Looking back to my house, I was certain that my family would not realize that I was gone for awhile. I walked briskly to where the man stood.

There stood the man whose body was well build. His skin was as fair as the moon. The moonlight shone upon his skin which made it look as though the skin was transparent. His hair was bushy and dark blue like the night sky.

I stood rooted to the ground unable to move, stunned by the man whom stood in front of me. I didn't want him to leave. He turned and faced me, only then could I see how gorgeous his was. His eyes were ember gold, lips pink peach. And his cheeks were slight red.

I could feel that my cheeks were hot and I was blushing brightly. It was obvious that I was dazzled by the beauty in front of me…

I struggled for words to break the silence when his lips parted and he spoke, "My name is Artemis, and yours my lady?" I got to my senses and answered him, "Luna, my name is Luna." His lips parted once more but I could not hear what he was saying.

He closed up the distance between the two of us and caressed my cheek. His ember eyes stared into mine. His eyes looked were soft and innocent. And soon after, it was pitched black.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. Was it all a dream? I asked my mom about last night but she told me she found me fast asleep at my room. _That's weird; I swore there was a man with me._

"Hello Luna, I've been waiting for you" the deep, rich voice sounded familiar. Could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, the meeting**

"Aaa rrr … Artemis!!" covering my mouth with my hand I blushed knowing that I called his name out loud, attracting unwanted glances. I took him by the hand and dragged him to the forest behind our humble home and stopped when I was sure enough that we were far away from my house to avoid any of my busybody siblings from eavesdropping.

Catching my breath, I was thinking of the answers I will demand from Artemis when he spoke. "Luna, what are we doing here? Your parents will be worried if they realize that you are missing for breakfast." _**Breakfast? Breakfast his say?? Is this the right time to be thinking about food?! This is definitely not the time to be thinking about your growling stomach!**_

I threw him a death glare and spoke up, "I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions here! Now tell me what I want to know, or I swear I will make your life so miserable that I will haunt you in your dreams." His face showed neither emotions nor reactions to what I just said, when he suddenly grinned.

"Oh my, feisty are we?" I felt my cheeks turning hot. When I was about to open my mouth to protest, he spoke up interrupting me, again. "Very well I shall answer your questions in exchange for a favor."

_**A favor?**_ "What kind of favor are we talking about here?"All he did was smile, not replying my questions but brought shivers down my spine. _**This guy is unbelievable! He wants to have a favor in exchange? I wonder what kind.**_

"Tell me what the favor is, I'm not sure whether I could fulfill your favor." The smile on his face was warm. "Don't worry Luna, the favor I'm asking for, can only be done by you." _**Is that a compliment?**_

"State your terms and we shall see." He shook his head. I looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "You have to swear to me that you shall do it first. Only then will I 'state my terms'." My heart pumped at a faster rate. "How would I know whether you are not blackmailing me?"

"Because I will vow to do and give anything you want." _**Anything for me? Did that guy just said ANYTHING? It wouldn't be so bad now would it? Besides, isn't this, what I've been wishing for? Anything **__**I**__** want?**_

I fought hard to resist the offer. But the temptation was unbearable. "Alright, I give you my word to fulfill you your favor as you will vow to do and give me anything I wish for." "I Artemis vow to give and do anything for Lady Luna."The warm smile he once had on his face turned into a sneer. Why do I have a bad feeling for this? My stomach was doing flip-flops. "Now will you tell me what the favor is Artemis?"

His eyes narrowed and his lips parted, "you are quite impatient for a lady, are you not?" _**Oh great, so now his criticizing me. This guy wants to have a shorter life span I guess. **_

I glared at him showing him no mercy. "Do you not remember your vow to me?" he bowed and nodded his head. "The favor, or should I say the oath you have given to me is that you shall be my wife." My eyes widened in disbelief. My jaw dropped open. The word wife kept echoing in my mind.

Artemis was laughing and I could tell that he was enjoying the expression I had on my face. He came closer to my and closed my mouth. _**Oh my god! That's embarrassing!!! **_I pushed him back. My face was flushed red. If he knew, it'd be SUPER embarrassing. "From today onwards, you are MY queen."

And just like that my whole life changed…

A/N: another short story. I don't plan to write long stories…. So enjoy!! Hehehe.. Pls Review!


End file.
